


Every Night

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas plays with Dean’s hair in the cab, starting something that they have to finish in the privacy of their bedroom.





	Every Night

“Seriously?” Dean said, side-eyeing Cas as he sat on the other side of the cab.  Cas only smiled, his hand continuing its movement.  He leaned closer to Cas to whisper to him.  “You can’t wait five minutes?” Dean hissed, trying to keep from gaining the cab driver’s attention.

Cas’s fingers raked through Dean’s hair, hitting all of the sensitive places on Dean’s scalp that Cas knew about.  Dean should have never told him about his erotic zones, because ever since he did, his boyfriend was known to take full advantage in public.

Dean gave Cas a final squinted glare before turning to look out the window of the car, trying to keep control of himself.  Cas was probably smiling to himself, glad that he’d won this round.  His fingers were still dancing along the sensitive skin of Dean’s hairline, switching from rubbing to scratching to pulling gently.  It was almost too much for Dean to handle, and he was thankful when the cab pulled up to their apartment.

Cas’s hand left Dean’s hair as he got out of the car gracefully, Dean paying the cab driver their fare.  He was barely out of the door when he was grabbed and pushed against the brick fence that surrounded their apartment complex.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, all he could get out before Cas’s lips were on his, kissing Dean with an urgency.  Cas’s hands found Dean’s waist, slipping beneath the end of Dean’s shirt to brush against the soft skin of Dean’s tummy.

Dean squirmed, but didn’t try to pull away.  Truth be told, he loved when Cas was like this.  Impatient, in charge, wanting.  It was super hot and Dean loved it.

Finally, Cas pulled back from Dean, biting his bottom lip gently.  Dean grinned.  “What, you couldn’t wait until we got upstairs?” Dean teased, reaching out for Cas’s hand.  Cas rolled his eyes, letting Dean lead him to the elevator.  

When the elevator doors closed, Dean decided to reciprocate.  He crowded Cas into the corner, his lips finding the tender place beneath Cas’s ear that made him hiss in pleasure.  Cas’s hands grasped at Dean’s shoulders, not pushing him away or pulling him closer, but just holding him there.  Dean sucked lightly until he heard the door ding open, pulling Cas after him and toward their apartment door.

Cas had his keys ready first, so he unlocked and opened the door for them.  All of a sudden, he was shy, a soft smile on his face and his eyes not meeting Dean’s.  Dean grinned, loving every different aspect that Cas had, every side of Cas making Dean happier than ever.  

“Come on, babe, let’s go to bed,” Dean suggested, holding his hand out for Cas.  Cas took it, their fingers locking together as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.  Neither bothered turning any lights on as they went, and once they were standing in their bedroom their hands removed each other’s clothing without needing to see.

They’d done this a thousand times before, it was all muscle memory.

They fell to the bed naked, Cas on top of Dean with his hands back in Dean’s hair.  Now that they were alone, Dean didn’t hold back his moans and murmurs of appreciation for the way Cas played with his hair, letting his boyfriend know exactly how he was feeling.  Cas rutted down against Dean with every appreciative noise, each one of them making his cock jump with interest.

Dean’s hands grasped at Cas’s hips, lining their cocks up and meeting each of Cas’s thrusts with his own.  He knew that with the way Cas’s fingers dug into his scalp and their bodies flush against each other, he wouldn’t be lasting long.  That didn’t matter, though, because they had all night.

They had  _every_  night.

Dean leaned up to kiss Cas, losing himself in his boyfriend’s body.  A relatively short (embarrassingly short) amount of time later, Dean came onto their stomachs, Cas following him not too long after.  They rolled to their sides, sticky mess between them.  

Now Cas’s fingers in Dean’s hair were soothing, lulling him to sleep.  Even with it being early, Dean dozed, happy and sated, knowing his boyfriend would be there when he woke up. 


End file.
